Telek R'Mor
, Talvath, in 2351]] Telek R'Mor was a low-ranking Romulan scientist and minor functionary attached to the Romulan Astrophysical Academy during the mid-24th century. In early-2350, Dr. R'Mor began a three-year mission conducting "secret research" aboard the science vessel Talvath. R'Mor had a wife and daughter who lived on Romulus. His daughter was born several months into his mission. R'Mor knew when he accepted his assignment, that he would pay the price of missing his family. After a year away from his family, he began to realize how high that price was. : According to the dialog, R'Mor's daughter was seven months old at the time, meaning she was born in either late-2350 or early-2351. If taken literally, she would have been born approximately stardate 28000. In mid-2351, while traversing Sector 1385 of the Alpha Quadrant, the Talvath discovered a microprobe lodged in an eddy of a micro-wormhole. Interested in the new technology discovered, the Talvath made four separate scans of the probe, each one on a progressively narrower band. After receiving a transmission from the probe, consisting of a series of sub-harmonic pulses, R'Mor responded by relaying a subspace signal through the probe. Soon after, R'Mor received a voice transmission from the other side of the wormhole, identified as originating from "the Federation starship ''Voyager''", located in the Delta Quadrant. Identifying himself as the captain of a cargo vessel, R'Mor was not convinced that Voyager was in the Delta Quadrant but instead believed it was undoubtedly still in the Alpha Quadrant. R'Mor terminated communications, in fear that he had been discovered by Starfleet spies on a surveillance mission. After analyzing Voyager's hailing frequency, for several hours, R'Mor was able to confirm that it originated in the Delta Quadrant, and re-established contact with the starship. Also during this time, R'Mor worked to reconfigure the protocols of a signal amplifier that he had aboard the Talvath, so to penetrate the radiation stream in the wormhole, and used it to eventually make visual contact. Upon reestablishing contact with Voyager and learning its situation, R'Mor proposed using the signal amplifier to enhance their communications to include a visual link. Voyager had little trouble configuring the protocols other than they did encounter a phase variance in the radiation stream that gave them a few problems. test cylinder]] R'Mor communicated with the Romulan Senate, in regards to sending Starfleet a series of personal messages from Voyager. The Senate promised to take the matter under advisement. Once visual contact was established with Voyager, R'Mor was unable to immediately recognize the configuration of Starfleet vessel. This surprised its commander, Captain Janeway, noting that it is new, but not classified. After a sympathetic plea from Janeway, R'Mor once again contacted the Senate, in attempt to persuade his superiors to make their decision quickly and positively. Upon further analysis aboard Voyager of R'Mor's com signal, its crew was able to determine a way to match the phase amplitude of his data transmission to their transporter frequency. This announcement startled R'Mor, who noted that Romulan Intelligence must have not been doing their job; as such a technology would be an incredible breakthrough in subspace field mechanics. in 2371]] After a successful transport of a Starfleet test cylinder, R'Mor offered to have himself transported to Voyager and back again. If the transport is successful, he would arrange for a troop transport to join him. On arrival aboard Voyager, it was discovered that the phase variance in the wormhole was, in fact, a temporal displacement, and that R'Mor had transported through a temporal shift into the future, to the year 2371. After further discussion of the situation, R'Mor agreed to take the messages from Voyager's crew back with him to his ship, and that he would transmit them at the appropriate time. R'Mor believed he would have returned to Romulus by 2353 and would see his daughter, who would be two years old, for the first time. R'Mor later died in the year 2367. There was no evidence that Voyager's messages were ever transmitted. ( ) :Dr. R'Mor was played by ''Star Trek veteran Vaughn Armstrong.'' R'Mor, Telek R'Mor, Telek de:Telek R'Mor es:Telek R'Mor